It's an Extraordinary Klaine Christmas
by mylifeiscrisscolfer
Summary: Christmas present to all of my readers! Short Klaine fluff, set during Christmas Eve & early Christmas Day!


_**AN: **__Merry Christmas Everyone! I wrote this whilst I was at my Grandmas' having Christmas lunch! One-Shot, All fluff. Minor kissing scenes. Review?_

Kurt Hummels' eyes were locked to his computer screen. He was spending Christmas Eve on Skype with Blaine, preparing to wish each other a Merry Christmas at exactly midnight.

It was just past 11:40pm; Blaine was wearing a ridiculous pair of reindeer ears and a light up red nose. On the other hand, Kurt was sitting in his room bundled up in a cashmere sweater and sweatpants.

"_**Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Had a very shiny nose**_" Blaine softly sang to Kurt.

Kurt giggled and sipped some of the hot cocoa Carole made for him.

"God Blaine, could you get any cuter" Kurt said with a slight blush spreading over his face.

"Mission accomplished then," said Blaine with a wink.

The boys spent the next ten minutes discussing their Christmas Day plans and what they were getting as gifts.

Once the clock stroked 11:59pm, Blaine and Kurt began to count down until midnight.

"_**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5**_" Blaine sung along with a goofy smile.

"_**4, 3, 2, 1**_" Kurt replied in an excited tone.

As the clock struck midnight, the noise of what he thought to be fireworks stunned Kurt. It was actually Blaine releasing party poppers in his room.

"Merry Christmas Kurt" Blaine said with a chaste smile.

"Wishing you a Merry Christmas Blaine" Kurt said as he blew his boyfriend a kiss.

"I love you so much" Blaine said as Kurt took a sip of his cocoa.

Kurt blushed and put the cup down on his desk.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt said as Blaine rest his head on the palm of his hand.

Time flew by like a shooting star as Kurt and Blaine sang Christmas duets over the webcam to each other.

Just past 12:30am, both boys yawned together once they stopped singing.

"B, it's getting late how about we call it a night?" Kurt said through a yawn.

"Your so cute when you yawn Kurt, sweet dreams and I hope you sleep well" Blaine said as he got up for a moment to get his bed ready.

"Good night Blaine, I love you" Kurt said as they both ended the call.

Just as Kurt shut his laptop lid, he heard a knock on his door. The door opened to reveal Burt.

"Good chat with Blaine?" Burt asked as Kurt pulled open the covers of his bed.

"Blaine and I had a great time Dad, we sang duets together and Blaine even dressed up as a reindeer!" Kurt replied as he slid into bed.

Burt smiled, turned off the main light and wished his son goodnight.

Kurt fell to sleep with blissful thoughts of his previous Skype call flying through his mind.

-••••••••••••

Kurt was abruptly woken by a tapping noise on his window at about 5:30am.

He rubbed his eyes and jumped out of bed. Kurt approached the window, no idea what to expect.

As he looked out, he saw Blaines' car parked down the street covered in a light dusting of snow. He scanned his front yard until he saw his boyfriend rugged up in a blue puffy jacket on the yawn.

Blaine caught Kurts' eye through the window and waved. Kurt grabbed his dressing gown and tiptoed downstairs to open the door. He raced down the snowy pathway until he was behind Blaine.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, pleasure to see you on this exquisite December morning" Kurt said with a tap to Blaines' jacket clad shoulder.

Blaine jumped and realized it was Kurt behind him. He embraced Kurt into a hug and stroked his neck.

"Can I come in, because baby it's cold outside" Blaine said with a kiss to Kurts' now chilly cheek.

A bright pink blush spread across Kurts' face as he gripped Blaines' hand and brought him inside.

The pair crept upstairs until they reached Kurts' bedroom.

"Thank you" Blaine said as Kurt closed his door.

Blaine slipped off his boots and made himself comfortable on Kurts' bed.

"I couldn't wait any longer, I had to wish you a Merry Christmas in person" Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt stripped off his dressing gown and joined Blaine on his bed.

"This is the sweetest gift I've ever received on Christmas" Kurt said as he brushed his nose against Blaines'.

Blaine lifted Kurts' chin up and brought his lips to his own. Kurt kissed back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Mmm Blaine" Kurt said through kisses.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his bed and kissed him slowly.

Blaine shuffled forward so his body was flush against Kurts'.

"Merry Christmas Blaine" Kurt said to Blaine as the other boy tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"May you have an extraordinary Merry Christmas Kurt" Blaine said as he rest his head upon Kurts' warm shoulder.

Blaine stuck out of the Hummel-Hudson residence just before Finn came running into Kurts' room to inform him it was Christmas.

Kurt shuffled out his warm bed, but as he got out a little box fell to the floor. A little card was taped to the top of the red box now lying on the floor.

Kurt opened the box to reveal a gold ring, with the initials K&B engraved on the side. Kurts' heart skipped a beat as he slipped on the ring. Blaine had given him a promise ring, and it was more than he dreamed of.

The slowly opened the card and read the message inside, written in Blaines' cursive writing.

_**To my Kurt,**_

_**Wishing you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May the New Year bring you joy & happiness!**_

_**To celebrate our first full of being together, I want to give you this promise ring. Whenever you see it, I want you to know that I'll be yours forever.**_

_**I have a matching one too, so you can be with me even when we're apart.**_

_**Yours forever and ever,**_

_**-Blaine xo**_

_**p.s. I am missing you already, even though Ill see you tomorrow!**_

Kurt clutched the card to his chest and shed a few happy tears. He ran his finger over the ring as he placed the card on his bedside table.

The day was already turning out to be extraordinary.

_**AN: **__Hope you enjoyed this little piece I wrote as a Christmas present to you all. Please let me know what you thought, it would make my day!_

_Hope everyone who reads this has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_-Vicki_


End file.
